Sacrificial Return
by Nelliezabini4
Summary: An off shoot/one-shot of an in-progress story. Arthur dies and Merlin can't save him, but Merlin has another way. He will trade his life for his Prince's. But there are...complications. Is the Keeper who everyone thinks she is? Merthur...SLASH


**YAY! Second Merlin story! so this is kinda an off-shoot of another story I am currently in the process of writing and which will so begin to be uploaded..**

**but it can also kinda be a stand-alone thingy too I guess... **

**WARNING: YES there is SLASH! I know it's really amazing especially since I wrote this...note the sarcasm...read on with caution and don't blame me if you don't like what you read ok? :)**

**DICLAIMER: saddly I don't own Merlin or the Keeper of the Underworld...or soul trading...or awesome people...or death scenes...or even creepy little boys... like Mordred...nope, I don't own him either. Darn. But the Keeper kinda is my creation...but I don't own her or anything...unfortunately...so it would seem like I own nothing...oh well**

**Please REVIEW! but nicely :) they make my day and make me HAPPY! and that means that all my Harry Potter fanfic readers will hopefully not be made at me for not updating in over a month...or two...or is it three by now...**

**Anyways...REVIEWS ARE WONDERFUL THINGS! :) **

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Sacrificial Return<strong>

Merlin ran into the Throne Room in time to see every window shatter into shards of colored glass. He watched as Kahlan fought the sorceress Morgause, finally slashing her throat. The sorceress exploded in a bright flash of white light.

The girl in the center of the room collapsed, clothing her side which was bleeding heavily. Merlin ran to her side, frantically removing her hands from the wound. "Let me heal you!" he whispered as Kahlan pushed his hands away.

"No Merlin." she gasped out. Her wound by now was excreting a dark smoke, pulsing with red light. "It's too late for that."

"no no no no." Merlin mutter, shaking his head as Kahlan laid her head back down, eyes shutting and breath slowing.

"Tell Uther I'll wait for him...in the Underworld." she gasped, eyes flickering back open to look at Merlin with wide violet eyes.

Her body convulsed once and Kahlan groaned softly in pain. "Keep the young Pendragon safe." she muttered. "We-we need him...safe." she whispered. Her body began to glow slightly and her chest heaved with the effort of breathing.

"I'll see you again, Merlin." she whispered. "In the Underworld." she paused, eyes closing until she murmured quietly. "The Underworld."

Black flames erupted around her body and in seconds she was gone.

Merlin was alone.

**THIRTEEN MONTHS LATER**

The beast appeared out of nowhere, cutting down the knights with ease. Arthur stood his ground, sword drawn, facing of the vicious monster. The beast laughed at him, flicking out its forked tongue to taste the air. It opened its mouth and a ball of energy was shot from its mouth. Merlin put up a shield, trying to stop the fiery sphere from hitting the prince. The ball ripped through the shield, hurling Merlin to the ground where he lay, drained. Arthur was hit squarely in the chest, the ball of light going into him. Arthur's screams ripped through the clearing, his body convulsing, until he lay still. The Pendragon's heart beat no more.

:::::::::

The Seer awoke screaming, drenched in a cold sweat. The door by the side wall opened and the seer's maid ran in, called by her mistress's yells. "My lady!" Gwen exclaimed, coming over to hold the sobbing girl. "My lady it's okay." she whispered soothingly. "It was just a dream, just a dream."

Morgana continued to sob. "I-I-Arthur, he-he died again." Morgana choked out. "Merlin, he couldn't-couldn't s-save him!" she continued to sob, shoulders shaking heavily.

"Shhhh..." Gwen whispered, rubbing Morgana's back to calm the hysteric girl. "It's okay Morgana, Merlin and Arthur are safe. It was only a dream. Merlin will protect Arthur, no matter what."

Morgana nodded slowly and the tears rolling down her face seemed to lessen slightly. "W-where are they?" she whispered, turning her head to look at Gwen, who smiled softly at her mistress.

"They're traveling to Ballenor's kingdom. His daughter is getting married, remember?" Gwen asked. Morgana nodded. "Arthur's going to give his congratulations to the bride and her father." Gwen continued.

Morgana started as she remembered something. "They're traveling through Oak Grove!" she gasped, trembling again. "We-we have to help them. Arthur's going to d-die!" she began to rise, very agitated.

"Morgana!" Gwen hissed softly. She pulled Morgana back down to her bed and wrapped the King's ward back in her blankets. "Shhhh..." she whispered comfortingly. "Merlin will keep Arthur safe." she said confidently.

Morgana rested her head softly down on Gwen's shoulder and closed her eyes, a few stray tears falling down her face.

"Yes," she murmured, "He always does."

:::::::::

"Merlin, come here!" Arthur hissed, crouching down and gesturing for Merlin to come to him. Merlin rolled his eyes, but did as Arthur requested. Arthur pointed towards the tracks he was looking at. "What do you think these are?" he asked Merlin, who shrugged. How was HE supposed to know. "I thought they were bear paws, but you can tell these are different." Arthur continued. Merlin nodded, not really understanding what his prince was on about.

"They look like lion prints, only bigger." Merlin said, tracing the pad-prints with his fingertips. Arthur nodded in agreement and they went back to the camp, tossing the rabbits they had caught next to the fire.

"We're a day's ride to Brennadon, Ballenor's Kingdom." Arthur announced as the knights gathered around. "We should reach the kingdom by nightfall tomorrow."

"Very good Sire. The King would be very displeased if we missed the Princess's big day." Liam said with a laugh. Arthur nodded with a smile and turned to the other knights.

"There are many dangerous beasts in this forest." Arthur announced, making the Knights look at each other worriedly. "While Merlin and I were hunting we saw giant paw prints. Whether or not the beast is dangerous is beyond our knowledge. We need two of you to stand watch." Two knights readily volunteered and soon everyone was settled down, the four other knights soon fast asleep.

"Come on Merlin." Arthur said quietly, pulling his manservant to lay next to him against a tree.

"Arthur." Merlin mumbled sleepily, resting his head gently against the blonde's shoulder. "I have a bad feeling about this." he whispered.

Arthur wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. "I know Merlin, so do I." he whispered. He kissed Merlin lightly on the top of his head, and the brunette snuggled down against him. "And you'll keep me safe, Merlin. I trust you." Slowly the two drifted off to sleep.

The night was silent and still.

:::::::::

The scene in the water faded from view and the sorceress poured the water from the bowl into the basin. The water rippled her reflection and she smiled broadly. There was a click of nails on stone and the woman turned to look at the tunnel entrance that opened onto the cavern.

"Ah my pet." the sorceress whispered with a smile. "Come." the man walked forwards to look into the pool and the ripples settled on the image of a low burning fire. "My prince awaits you pet." the woman whispered, her teeth white against her darkened lips. "GO!" she shouted.

The man nodded, and with the swish of his tail, left the cavern, his nails clinking against the stone. The Sorceress laughed as she looked into the pool. "Goodbye Arthur Pendragon."

:::::::::

Merlin awoke with his heart hammering in his chest, blood racing. Something was wrong. The night was too quiet, to frozen. "Arthur." he whispered, turning his head towards the sleeping prince. He started slightly as he faced the glowing eyes of Arthur, bright in the embers of the fire. Arthur pressed a finger to his lips and pointed to his ear. There was silence for a few moments and the night's air seemed to stop and freeze.

There was an explosion and a huge monster burst out of the woods. He cut down the two Knights standing watch with a slash of his giant claws. Merlin pulled Arthur back behind the tree as the beast roared again.

"What IS that thing!" Arthur yelled, drawing his sword and looking back around the tree.

"A Sphinx!" Merlin gasped. "Beast of the desert. It's a creature of the old religion." he looked around the tree before ducking again as another roar ripped through the air. "Half lion, half eagle, with the head of a man."

"Does it speak English?" Arthur asked, cringing as a scream rang out.

Merlin shook his head, eyes wide. "Not that I know of." he said.

"Then it looks like we're going to have to settle this my way!" Arthur yelled. With a cry he leaped out from behind the tree, sword in hand.

In front of him the bloody remains of four of the soldiers lay, the two left were attempting to dodge the claws and hack with their swords. When the Sphinx caught sight of Arthur a smile glimmered on it's human-like face. There was a flash of steel against gut and claws and the two knights fell into a bloody heap, their armor ripped to shreds.

The Sphinx turned its attention on Arthur and opened its mouth wide, fangs glinting in the moonlight. Arthur stood his ground, strength never wavering as the Sphinx took a step closer, it's black forked tongue flicking out to taste the night air.

Merlin stood slowly from where he crouched by the tree. He had to save Arthur, it was his destiny and he loved him. He was feet from Arthur when it happened. The Sphinx roared again and a sphere of energy shot from its mouth, strait at Arthur.

Merlin threw out his hands, eyes blazing gold and a protective shield of magic flared in front of Arthur moments before the ball hit it…and went through. Merlin collapsed on the ground, drained of all magical energy, and watched as the sphere hit Arthur squarely in the chest, sending the Prince flying backwards.

When Arthur hit the ground he started screaming, his insides on fire, his heart being burned to ashes. Merlin tried to rise to his feet to save his prince, but he staggered and fell back to the ground, still too drained to help. The screams pierced Merlin's very heart and soul, until they stopped. Then Merlin knew. He had failed Arthur. He had failed in his destiny

Merlin crawled slowly over to his Prince as the Sphinx approached them, grinning ferociously. The blonde lay still, face agape in a never ending scream though the young man would never speak again. The body was smoking slightly and Merlin could tell that this was a wound from which magic could never save Arthur.

Merlin jerked up as the Sphinx laughed, its forked tongue snaking out to taste the air again. The Sphinx padded closer, mouth open, fangs shinning in the moonlight. Merlin closed his eyes; he knew what was going to happen. The Sphinx would feed on magical energy first, then the mind and memories, then the very soul and essence of a person. Then, and only then, would it pick the flesh off the body, until the bones were perfectly clean.

Then his eyes opened with a snap as he heard a pained howl and a snarl. A giant, hulking form of a silver wolf with shining claws had leaped out of the forest and attacked the Sphinx. The Sphinx howled in pain again as the wolf slashed him across the face and he turned tail to dash back into the trees. The wolf snarled and dashed after it, teeth bared in an unearthly snarl.

Merlin sat still, tears streaming down his face as he felt his power return to him now that the Sphinx was gone. He looked with panic down at the silent face of the one he loved. He had to save to save him. He would do anything to save Arthur; he'd give his life to him if he had to.

Merlin stood and looked around the clearing. It was still dark and he could see the outlines of the dead knights lying on the ground in the light of the shining moon. It was lucky that hey had stopped in a clearing that afternoon. Slowly, Merlin prepared himself for what he had to do/ With a trembling voice that got stronger and louder, he recited the incantation of the undead.

"Icnash raloosh hakin crala!" Merlin's eyes blazed gold as he called upon all the elements of the earth –the ground ripped up below his feet, the air crackled with lightning as thunderheads rolled in, the clearing was ravaged with flames until finally the night air stilled once more. Nothing happened.

Exhausted, Merlin dropped to his knees and wept silently. It had not worked, he was not strong enough. Merlin's head jerked up as black flames erupted on the ground, just behind Arthur's body. When the flames died down Merlin was found staring in awe at a figure hooded in black. Merlin scrambled to his feet in fear and bowed low, hovering over the body of his prince.

"Why have you called me, mortal?" a voice came from within the hood.

"My Prince has fallen." Merlin said quietly, head bowed. "He's in your realm and I want him back." He continued, voice growing stronger. "I'll give you my life for his."

The dark figure stood in silence for a moment and the thunder overhead rumbled. "Who are you, mortal, who dares to call upon the Keeper of the Underworld?" they asked, voice booming.

"I am Merlin, descendent of daemons, and protector of prince Arthur and all of Camelot." Merlin replied, gaining courage and speaking with authority.

The cloaked figure cocked its head to the side and Merlin could feel its eyes boring into his. "Emrys?" it asked suddenly and Merlin nodded. To his surprise the keeper laughed. "Of all the people to call upon the Keeper, Emrys, it just had to be you."

Merlin nodded slowly. "You have to give me him back!" he shouted. Arthur was becoming cold and Merlin knew he was running out of time.

"And by what authority do you request this of me, Emrys?" The Keeper asked haughtily.

"My own authority." Merlin said with a scowl. He knew this was tricky business, dealing with the ruler of the underworld, but he had expected the Keeper to just take his soul and be done with is. "You HAVE to save him!" Merlin yelled, his anger rising.

"I don't HAVE to do anything, _Mer_lin." The Keeper said snidely. Merlin paused, he recognized that voice.

"Do I know you?" Merlin asked suddenly, squinting into the darkness under the Keeper's hood. The Keeper laughed and Merlin shuddered. He was dealing with things he did not fully understand.

"Of, Emrys, you know me." The Keeper muttered, voice low. "Oh how you will know me." Then the Keeper pulled down its hood and Merlin gasped in shock.

There are some legends that say the Keeper of the Underworld is a black mass with the face of a skull. Others say that the Keeper has no body or face, while yet others believe that the Keeper is a monster, horrible to look upon. At that moment Merlin knew all of those legends were wrong.

The teen before him cocked and eyebrow and a slow smirk spread across her face. Merlin took in the cascade of silver curls, the skin that was a pale ivory, and the flashing violet eyes. "You!" he gasped, making the teenage girl laugh again.

"Yes, Emrys, me." She drawled. Merlin looked from Arthur to the girls and back to Arthur. He had to save his Prince, even if it meant giving himself to this…thing.

"You must save Arthur, Kahlan. You have to." Merlin said forcefully, challenging the Keeper to disagree.

"I must do nothing, Emrys." She said, making Merlin's magic boil in anger. "But if I am to give Arthur this…gift, there will be a price."

Merlin nodded, this is what he had expected. "I willingly give my life for Arthur's" he said, voice strong.

Kahlan shook her head sadly. "No, Merlin, it does not work that way." She looked from Merlin to Arthur, and then back to Merlin. "You must give me a soul of an equal worth to the one I give back." Merlin began to protest, but the Keeper cut him off. "Give me the sould of the Druid boy Mordred before one cycle of the moon and Arthur will live."

"But what if I can't by that time?" Merlin asked, voice low.

"The Arthur's heart will stop the moment the new moon rises." Kahlan said simply. Merlin nodded, he had no choice.

"I will do anything for y Prince." He said. Kahlan nodded and held her palms out.

"Will you, Emrys, bring me the soul of the Druid boy Mordred in exchange for the life of Arthur Pendragon?" she asked him.

Merlin nodded. "Yes." He replied.

"Then it is done." The Keeper said. Merlin waited, but nothing happened.

The girl turned to leave, but turned back to speak again. "One cycle of the moon, Emrys, remember that." She warned.

"How will I bring the soul to you?" Merlin asked worriedly.

"The Keeper will come when called upon." She replied. Merlin nodded and Kahlan smiled.

Green and black flamed began to lick up her legs and she suddenly stepped forward, grabbing Merlin's arm. "A deal like this is struck only once, Emrys. The next time Arthur Pendragon dies his heart will never beat again." Then she was gone.

Merlin stood there, heart thudding in his chest until he head small noises on the ground. Merlin dropped to his knees, tears dripping down his face as Arthur's eyes fluttered open. "Merlin?" he mumbled, looking up at his manservant. Merlin grinned, bending down to frantically kiss the warm lips of his Prince. "Mmmm…that's nice." Arthur murmured when they broke apart. "But what happened?"

Merlin sighed and ran fingers through his hair. "Well Arthur…"

:::::::::

"Oh my god, Arthur's back!" Morgana shrieked, making Gwen come running to the window Morgana was standing at. Merlin and Arthur were walking into the courtyard to meet Uther who was coming out of the castle.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be back until two days from now." Uther said after hugging Arthur in welcome.

"We never made it to the Kingdom, father." Arthur replied. "We were attacked by a Sphinx in the woods, the other six knights are dead." He explained, hanging his head in remembrance. Uther nodded and bowed his own head in mourning for the lost souls.

"Well I'm glad you returned safe." Uther said gruffly with a small smile. "Come Arthur." He turned to go back inside the castle and Arthur and Merlin followed.

Gaius followed them into the castle. "What happened?" he whispered to Merlin. Merlin shook his head; they could not discuss this in Uther's presence.

After about an hour of courtly business Arthur left to recuperate. "Come Merlin." The Prince called gruffly, stalking out of the hall.

"What is it Arthur?" Merlin asked, looking slightly worried. Arthur turned, pressing Merlin against his bedchamber's wall.

"How!" he growled. "How am I still alive? I was IN the UNDERWORLD!" Arthur's eyes were burning into Merlin's, who was shaking slightly.

"I s-saved you." Merlin stuttered.

"HOW!" Arthur shouted.

"I called the Keeper of the Underworld into the world of the living." Merlin said weakly. Arthur stared at him a moment, his face inscrutable.

"What did you pay?" Arthur asked quietly. Merlin remained silent, eyes downcast. "Merlin, look at me!" Arthur growled, raising Merlin's head so his manservant was looking into his eyes. "I know there was a price to pay, Merlin. What did you give him?"

"Her." Merlin corrected quietly.

"What?" Arthur asked, brow furrowed in confusion.

"Her." Merlin repeated. "The Keeper of the Underworld is a her." He took a deep breath. "I wanted to trade my soul for yours."

Arthur let out a strangled "Merlin", but his manservant continued.

"But she wouldn't let me. She said the price of your life and mine was not the same. I must give the Keeper the soul of the Druid boy Mordred before the new moon rises, or…you'll die again." Merlin finished, face etched with pain at the thought.

"Mordred?" Arthur asked. Merlin nodded. "Then we must find him." Arthur intoned.

Merlin shook his head. "No Arthur, we can't kill an innocent boy."

"Who said anything about killing?" Arthur shot back. Merlin began to protest, but Arthur cut him off. "I know the Keeper wants his soul. So I say we find the boy, call upon the Keeper and make her take the soul herself."

"But that could be seen as treachery. I told her I'd bring the soul." Merlin protested, eyes wide in fear. He WAS NOT going to let Arthur die again!

"We ARE giving her the soul, just the body's with it too. And even if we do get in trouble, we can always escape before she can enforce her wrath upon us." Arthur exclaimed. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure she would be prepared for that." He said, smirking slightly. "She's very volatile, you know."

"No, I DON'T know. Luckily I've never actually met this Keeper." Arthur said in exasperation, raising an eyebrow when Merlin snickered. "What?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing." Merlin said, resting against the wall now that Arthur had relaxed his grip on him.

Arthur shrugged. "We had better get going then." He said, turning to pick p his sword from the table.

"Going?" Merlin asked in confusion, hurrying to help Arthur out of his court-wear and into chainmail.

"You really are an idiot." Arthur muttered. "Yes, Merlin, going. Who knows how long it's going to take to find the boy. The new moon will rise in less than two weeks and I am NOT going back to the Underworld because the Druids hid some perky boy from us." Merlin nodded and quickly scrambled to pack up Arthur's stuff.

The two boys were soon riding out of the castle to the forest. They had told Uther that they set out to kill the Sphinx, and Uther had sent them on their way with a blessing. Gaius had given Merlin a look, and Merlin was pretty sure the man knew what they were doing, but they had left before the old man had time to stop them.

They rode hard until they reached the forest where a smattering of Druids were known to reside. In two days they had found three Druid encampments, but all were deserted.

It wasn't until they were in the middle of the deepest part of the forest, by the mountains, that they found an encampment that had people. When the two boys rode in, chaos broke loose.

There were screams and yells, the Druids running in every direction. Arthur swung off his horse, jumping to the ground and looking around frantically. Merlin followed his lead, looking up and meeting the eyes of middle-aged Druid. The man looked at Merlin for a moment before backing up and turning quickly, disappearing into one of the caves.

"I don't see him!" Arthur yelled at Merlin amongst the chaos. Merlin nodded quickly, pointing into the cave.

"We should look in there!" Merlin shouted. "Maybe they're hiding him!" Arthur nodded and they quickly made their way to the caves, pushing frightened Druids out of the way. From in the cave they could hear a man's voice and the quiet coughing of a young boy. "Mordred." Merlin whispered, picking up speed and rounding the bend into the cave.

The two boys entered a large cavern with two people in the center. On the floor lay a young dark haired boy who was the source of the coughing. A dark haired man hovered over the boy, next to them lay a cup, half filled with a scarlet liquid.

Arthur ran forward, sword drawn. "What have you done!" he shouted, eyes blazing at the other man.

Mordred's breath was wheezing, sweat beading on his forehead. Merlin watched as the young boy's eyes rolled into the back of his head, eyelids fluttering. Merlin looked to the goblet, then the man, then finally to Mordred. "You poisoned him." Merlin whispered. "Why?"

The man stood, staring straight at Arthur. "I'd rather have him dead then in the hands of a Pendragon!" he snarled. Arthur lunged at the man who backed up, going straight through the cavern's wall. Arthur slammed his sword to the ground in anger as Merlin dropped to his knees next to the young child.

"Arthur." Merlin murmured, lifting up the cup of scarlet liquid. "Arthur you had better get over here." Arthur turned to look at his manservant for a moment before moving over to kneel by him.

"What?" Arthur asked, sniffing the goblet gently.

"It's arsenic." Merlin said. "Highly poisonous. I don't think I can save him." The two boys turned to the young Druid whose breathing had become spermatic, his chest heaving with effort. "We should get him outside." Merlin whispered.

Arthur nodded and they lifted Mordred out of the cave. The encampment was disserted, not a Druid in sight. They set Mordred down by a trickling stream running out of the mountain under some trees ina spot of sunlight. The young boy was still, not making a move. Arthur shook Mordred, a frantic sound coming from the back of his throat. The boy did not respond. "NO!"

:::::::::

A dark haired Druid man walked quickly down a stone tunnel to a cavernous round room with a pedestal holding a basin. His gait was awkward; a waddling hobble as if he had never walked on two legs before. A woman stood before the pedestal; red dress fluttering in the nonexistent wind, dark hair falling in slight curls down her shoulders.

The woman smiled, bright red lips curving around stark white teeth. "The Druid boy is dead, my pet?" she asked the man, who nodded quickly. "Very good." She whispered. The Druid man's body shuddered, chest widening, ragged wings erupting out of his back. His body shook and strained; muscles growing, ligaments lengthening. As the final shudder spasmed through his body the man let out a primeval howl. "Yes, Mistress." The Sphinx hissed, what was left of its forked tongue licking the air. "Arthur Pendragon's death is close at hand."

:::::::::

Merlin listened closely, ear to Mordred's chest. "He's still alive Arthur." He said, looking up at the Prince's face. "But his heart beat's weak." Arthur nodded. Merlin stood up slowly. "I need to call the Keeper before he dies."

"But how?" Arthur asked. "How did you even manage it the first time"?

Merlin swallowed. "I tore up the very earth itself to call her the first time, Arthur." He said quietly.

"Well can you do it again?" Arthur asked quickly, fear in his eyes.

Merlin shook his head. "She said-she said the Keeper would come when called upon." He paused for a moment, thinking. "But I don't know how to do that." Arthur looked at him intently, seeing the truth written on Merlin's face. Arthur nodded slowly, placing a strong hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"You tried, Merlin. I know you tried." He said quietly.

Merlin looked up into Arthur's eyes, his own filled with sorrow. "But I've failed, Arthur. I've failed you."

Arthur shook his head quickly. "You can never fail me, Merlin." He murmured, pulling the slender brunette into his arms. "You gave me a chance at a second life." He muttered. "And I got to see you again." Arthur kissed Merlin gently on the lips, knowing there would be scarce moments like this left. Merlin kissed back, slowly loosing himself in his one and only Prince.

"Arthur Pendragon. I see you're making good use of you chance at redemption." A snide voice washed over them. The two looked up with a jerk to see a cloaked figure standing of the stones by the stream. "Hello Emrys" the figure said.

"But-how-" Merlin stuttered.

The figure laughed, pulling down her hood. "I told you I would come when called upon." She looked between Merlin and Arthur, stepping forward into the pool of light. "Although I didn't expect to see you again so soon." She drawled with a smirk.

Besides Merlin, Arthur gasped, eyes wide in amazement. "Kahlan" he whispered, making the girl sneer.

:yes." She said, turning to Merlin. "Do you have your end of the bargain?" she asked. "Or have you finally tired of the prat and are here to give him back?" she finished with an eyebrow raise in Arthur's direction.

Normally Arthur would have protested or done something drastic at that point, but Merlin's look kept him at bay. Merlin nodded at the girl. "I have my side of the deal, but" he paused, "there have been some…complications." He trailed off.

The Keeper looked at him, warning in her eyes. "What complications?" she asked. "And answer wisely, Emrys. Do not forget that I have the Pendragon's life and I can easily take it back. And yours with it."

Merlin nodded and merely pointed down at Mordred in response. The girl's eyes grew wide and to Merlin's surprise she fell to her knees over Mordred. "no." she whispered. She shook Mordred's shoulders gently and the Druid boy's eyes flickered open. "Mordred." She whispered.

The young boy's mouth opened, but no sound came out. He closed his eyes again, breathing slowly. "Mordred!" The girl shouted. The Druid boy's eyes opened again; his eyes were glazed, the pupils huge, red against his skin which had paled to a chalk white with gray veins. "Mordred I need you to listen to me." Kahlan said, looking into Mordred's eyes.

Mordred nodded imperceptibly, by now his chest had begun to shake. "You're going to have to make a decision Mordred." Kahlan looked up at Arthur, a hard look on her face. "I can save you, make you live again, but your life will make Arthur Pendragon die again." Merlin made to intervene, but the Keeper held up a hand in warning. Merlin backed down; this was not the time to anger her. "Or you can die and join me in the Underworld. You can rule by me side." She finished, looking at Mordred intently.

"Mother." Mordred whimpered. "Mother I can't" he coughed, blood spilling out of his mouth. "can't breath."

"Hold on son. Come to the Underworld and one day you will be able to return." The Keeper said softly. Arthur made a sound of fury, but Merlin held him back. Mordred nodded slightly, hacking coughs now wracking his body. "Then you can let go." Kahlan whispered. Mordred's eyes fluttered closed again, his chest heaving as his body spasmed with more coughs.

The Keeper stood up, eyes flashing. "Ickney oth canuth kit ara." She shouted, hands splayed over the Druid boy's body. "Cinth tara mooth nish a ka!" he yelled. Mordred's body was still, the light leaving his eyes.

The Keeper stood and turned towards Merlin and Arthur. "You will live Arthur Pendragon." She drawled.

Arthur was still quite enraged, now that the moment had passed. "Son?" he shouted. "You said you couldn't have children!" his eyes were blazing with a long held fury.

The Keeper laughed. "There is a difference, Arthur, between blood and soul relatives. One such as yourself could not possibly understand." Arthur's face turned red, but Merlin held him back. Kahlan smirked slightly. "But your manservant may be able to explain to you."

Arthur breathed deep, calming himself. Suddenly, from the air behind the Keeper appeared Mordred. He glided up next to her and she took his hand. She bent down and the boy whispered in her ear. She nodded once and with a flash Mordred was gone.

Kahlan looked up at Merlin and Arthur. She walked forward until she was standing before the Warlock and his Prince. "I must return to the Underworld." She said.

Merlin nodded. "Thank you Kahlan, for saving Arthur."

Kahlan smiled maliciously. "No, Emrys. Thank you." She said, stressing the last word. She turned to Arthur. "Tell Uther I'm still waiting. Remind him I am not a patient being." Arthur nodded slowly.

"Thank you for my life" Arthur said quietly, head bowed in respect.

"Not everyone gets a second chance at life, Arthur Pendragon." Kahlan warned. "Do what you are meant to in the world or all this will be for naught."

Arthur nodded again. "I will." He said quietly.

Kahlan looked at him a moment, a calculating look in her eyes before smiling and turning to Metlin. "Remember what I told you must happen, Emrys. Be careful. This deal will never be struck again. The next time Arthur Pendragon steps into my realm he will belong to me." She warned. "For all eternity."

Then there was a flash of black flames and Merlin and Arthur stood in the sunlight alone.

:::::::::

"NO!" Nimueh shouted. The scene in the water tippled as the bowl shattered into a million pieces. Nimueh's eyes blazed with fury and static crackled in the air above her.

"What is it Mistress?" The Sphinx asked, cowering in fear.

"Arthur Pendragon has evaded me yet again." Nimueh whispered.

"I will not fail you this time, Mistress." The Sphinx hissed, the stub of a tongue flicking out to lick at a wound across its shoulder.

"No pet!" Nimueh snapped, walking over to trace the seemingly still fresh slashes in the Sphinx's coat. "First we must find the one who did this to you." She said. The Sphinx hissed as her hand passed over a ragged tare on its wing, still oozing blood. "Though who could have caused this…" she trailed off.

"I've told you, Mistress." The Sphinx muttered darkly. "I was attacked by a monster of great power. Only a powerful warlock-"

"Or the Sorcerer himself could be the creature." Nimueh muttered to herself, cutting the Sphinx off.

The Sphinx's ears perked up, head rising to look into the darkness at the entrance to the cavern. "Something's coming." He hissed.

Nimueh stood in front of pedestal and watched as a huge silver wolf padded into the cavern, light glinting off its violet eyes. "Kill it." Nimueh hissed at the Sphinx.

The Sphinx stalked foreword, the wolf watching him wearily. The wolf tilted its head slightly, looking at Nimueh calculatingly. Its body shrunk, torso shortening, muscles and tendons narrowing. Before Nimueh and the Sphinx stood a teenage girl. The Sphinx moved forward, licking its lips at the prospect of its next meal. The girl smiled and with a flick of her eyes the Sphinx collapsed—dead.

"You!" Nimueh gasped, backing up quickly in fear as the girl stalked foreword, smirking.

"Yes, me." She drawled, waving her hand as a basin of water once again appeared in the center of the cave.

Nimueh took a step back, body convulsing. "How?" she whimpered in fear. She clutched at her throat, eyes wide as the convulsions got worse. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as blood dripped out of her mouth.

The girl laughed as Nimueh fell dead at her feet.

"I've returned."

-THE END-


End file.
